Overkill
by hathr
Summary: Semuanya bermula pada malam itu, saat Sasuke bertemu anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan luka lebam di matanya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Overkill

* * *

"Menurutku semua ini terlalu cepat, apa kau yakin dia bisa melakukannya? Karena aku tidak yakin," ujar salah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam datar, sambil menatap ke arah remaja berusia 13 tahun yang duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Cepat atau lambat tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya," sahut pria tua bersurai hitam seraya bangkit dari atas sofa. "Sudah seharusnya dia mengerti bagaimana cara dunia kita bekerja."

"Tapi, ayah—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di luar rumah Itachi," sergah Fugaku. "Mikoto terlalu lembut padamu, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu berada dalam asuhannya terlalu lama," ada jeda sesaat, "ayo Sasuke, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku."

Tangan besar Fugaku menarik kasar lengan berkulit pucat putra bungsunya, menariknya ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan pria mengenakan setelan jas warna hitam yang membungkukan setengah badannya hormat ke arah mereka.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Aku tahu dia khawatir padamu, tetapi anak itu terlalu banyak mewarisi sifat Mikoto," ujar Fugaku datar melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini melangkah mengikuti di sampingnya. "Apa kau tahu yang terjadi jika kau terlalu lembut di lingkungan ini?"

"Kau akan kalah," jawab Sasuke pelan, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau akan mati," sahut Fugaku cepat menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke, menatap sepasang iris hitam yang kini menatap balik ke arahnya. "Apapun yang kulakukan saat ini adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Berkuasa adalah kemenangan mutlak. Jangan biarkan siapapun merebut kekuasaan yang kau miliki, meskipun itu keluargamu sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ataupun mengangguk. Kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya seakan-akan tertanam begitu dalam di dalam di ingatan dan hatinya hingga ia sulit merespon.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya untukmu pergilah menjelajah tempat ini, pelajari dengan baik hal apa pun yang kedua matamu lihat dan telingamu dengar." Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, lalu ia melangkah memasuki pintu di sudut ruangan diikuti anak buahnya.

"Khawatir, huh? Itachi lebih terlihat meremehkan di mataku, atau mungkin dia takut jika posisinya akan kurebut tidak lama lagi," ujar Sasuke malas.

Di beberapa menit pertama ia hanya diam, bangunan yang sangat besar ditambah tatapan para wanita dewasa berpakaian minim yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa tidak nyaman membuatnya bingung. Entah lorong kiri, lorong kanan, atau lift yang menuju lantai atas, ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Para Uchiha memang memiliki gen yang bagus."

Sasuke sontak menutup telinga kirinya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang menurutnya sangat lancang karena berani berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Struktur wajahmu sangat sempurna," ucap wanita itu membungkuk tepat di hadapan Sasuke, seakan ingin memandang lebih dekat. "Kau pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dalam beberapa tahun, bagaimana jika kau membawaku pulang? Aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu dan melakukan apa saja."

Wanita itu mengarahkan jarinya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Namun belum sempat menyentuh bibir pucat yang sedikit kering itu, lengannya sudah lebih dahulu di tepis kasar oleh tangan berkulit tan dari sisi kanan.

"Penyihir tua menjijikan."

Wanita itu menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, lalu mengarahkan tamparan yang cukup kuat tepat di pipi kiri anak laki-laki bersurai pirang. "Beraninya kau! Akan kuadukan dengan ibumu nanti, dasar brengsek!"

"Ayo pergi!"

Sasuke tidak lagi bisa mengelak saat tangan berkulit tan itu menarik lengannya secara kasar, membuatnya berlari sangat cepat seperti orang bodoh berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar si pirang menyusuri koridor yang akan membawanya entah ke mana.

.

"Hahhh... Hahh..., haaaa..."

Si pirang melepas genggaman tangannya kasar sebelum ambruk ke atas rumput, sedangkan Sasuke yang kekurangan oksigen di belakangnya hanya mampu bersandar lemas pada pohon tua besar.

Iris hitamnya memperhatikan sekitar seraya menormalkan deru napas, sebelum pandangan matanya terkunci pada sosok si pirang asing yang berada hanya beberapa langkah di hadapannya. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Taman belakang, kau pasti baru pertama kali ke sini, huh?" sahut si pirang. "Tidak ada yang suka ke sini, lagipula mereka akan bekerja sepanjang malam di sana jadi kau bisa tenang," lanjutnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Karena...," ada jeda sesaat, "ADA BANYAK HANTU!" teriaknya melompat ke arah Sasuke, tetapi saat melihat raut wajah berkulit pucat itu datar tanpa ekspresi, seringai di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. "Ahh..., kau tidak terkejut?"

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tsk." Si pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu bangkit dari atas rumput. "Aku harus kembali. Kau tunggu saja di sini, atau lakukan apapun sesukamu lagipula ini sudah cukup larut, tidak lama lagi tuan Uchiha pasti akan menjembawamu pulang."

"Tunggu," sela Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau berterima kasih?" sahut si pirang, sedikit menyindir.

"Kau harus menemaniku di sini," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus menemani tukang perintah sepertimu?" ketus si pirang.

"Bukankah itu tugas yang diberikan ayahku untukmu?" sahut Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tugas?" ulang si pirang tidak paham. "Tugas apa? Tidak ada yang memberikan tugas apapun untukku. Aku menolongmu karena aku tidak suka melihat penyihir itu, lagipula meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, dilihat dari ciri fisikmu yang tidak asing itu aku bisa menebak jika kau ini seorang Uchiha, dan sudah sewajarnya pelayan sepertiku membantu tuan muda yang kesulitan."

"Pelayan?" tegas Sasuke.

Si pirang mengangguk mantap. "Pelayan tidak resmi, kau tahu hal semacam itu 'kan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk uang, bahkan jika kau kesal kau bisa memukulku, tapi tentu saja aku akan meminta tarif yang tinggi," sahutnya disusul tawa renyah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke paham, tapi si pirang hanya diam menatapnya aneh tidak merespon.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Kubilang, 'hn'!" ulang Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah si pirang. "Apa kau tidak dengar!"

"Apa maksudmu? 'Hn'? Apa itu bahasa keluarga yang digunakan oleh para Uchiha?" sahut si pirang, masih mengernyit tidak paham.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana!" geram Sasuke.

"Jadi aku boleh pergi? Ah..., Hey," ada jeda sesaat, "kau tahu mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menemanimu," ungkapnya melangkah mendekat sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Lagipula kau ini Uchiha, dengan sifat yang sedikit aneh, aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi padamu nanti mereka akan menghajarku ha—"

"Yang aneh itu kau! Dan berhenti memanggilku Uchiha!" Sasuke menarik kasar kerah baju si pirang hendak menghantamnya tepat di wajah, tetapi ia menghentikan kepalan tangannya saat iris mereka bertemu.

"..., K-kau tidak jadi memukulku? L-lalu a-apa aku harus memanggilmu t-tuan muda?" ujar si pirang gugup.

"Ada lebam," gumam Sasuke pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Huh? Aneh sekali. Sedekat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, tadi kau bilang apa?" ujar si pirang mengernyit aneh, sama sekali tidak peka jika saat ini nyawanya sedang terancam.

Sasuke tidak lagi merespon, iris hitamnya seakan terhipnotis oleh iris berwarna biru terang yang menurutnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna ungu gelap kebiruan khas lebam di salah satu mata si pirang.

"Ah, kau pasti terpesona dengan warna mataku in—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, kedua jari Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menusuk dengan cepat ke arah iris mata si pirang.

"Ah!" Teriaknya sambil menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan warna matamu itu Dobe, aku bisa saja mengorek bola matamu dan melemparnya untuk makanan ikan di kolam, atau menjadikannya gantungan kunci," ujar Sasuke menatap datar ke arah si pirang yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat mengerikan, Teme! Mengerikan! Lebam di mataku masih terasa sedikit sakit dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali," ungkap si pirang kesal, berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang kini memerah dan terasa sangat perih.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bergumam malas tidak peduli. Ia kembali bersandar pada pohon tua dan menyamankan dirinya di sana, tanpa menyadari jika si pirang mengikutinya dari arah belakang lalu duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan lebam ini, Teme?"

Sedikit terkejut, namun Sasuke mampu menutupi raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli, lagipula sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Sana pergi."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang akan menemanimu?" sahut si pirang balik bertanya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Tinggal di tempat seperti ini cukup membosankan. Tidak mempunyai teman, tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara, orang dewasa selalu memukulmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti serangga, tetapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat remaja seusiaku." Sudut bibir si pirang terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. "Meskipun kau sangat kasar, ini sangat menyenangkan."

Sasuke melirik ke arah si pirang.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun ciri fisik remaja di sebelahnya ini terlihat sangat mencolok. Tidak perlu berpikir lama, Sasuke tau jika anak itu mewarisi darah campuran yang berasal entah dari ayah atau ibunya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sinis. "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada remaja yang bisa datang dengan mudah ke tempat seperti ini."

"Kau benar, ibuku selalu berkata sama sepertimu," ujarnya disusul tawa.

"Di mana ibumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm..., dia bekerja di sini," sahut si pirang sedikit ragu.

"Sebagai pelacur?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

"Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang ibuku, Teme," senyuman lebar di bibir si pirang perlahan memudar. "Dia sudah banyak membantu tuan Uchiha mendapatkan info sebanyak mungkin tentang grup yang lain, jadi jangan menghinanya seperti itu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, dengan berkedok sebagai wanita murahan? Kau tinggal di tempat ini cukup lama, apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mereka bekerja?"

Melihat si pirang tidak merespon, hanya diam dan menunduk, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa iba, tetapi perasaan itu dengan cepat ia tepis sejauh mungkin.

"Hey..., seharusnya aku tidak berbicara se—"

"Hey sudahlah," potong si pirang, mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh mengucapkan 'maaf' atau 'terima kasih' kau harus mengingat hal itu, Te-"

"Tuan muda."

Si pirang menoleh ke sumber suara di sisi kiri, lalu iris birunya menangkap beberapa sosok pria berpakaian hitam yang melangkah ke arahnya. "Lihatlah mereka mulai mencarimu," gumamnya datar.

Sasuke berdecak malas. Ia bangkit dari atas rumput lalu menendang pelan kaki si pirang. "Uchiha Sasuke, ingat itu baik-baik" ujarnya datar.

Si pirang menatap pungung Sasuke yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ikut bangkit dari atas rumput sambil tersenyum tipis. "Uzumaki Naruto," sahutnya sedikit berteriak, berharap jika seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai teman barunya itu mendengar jelas namanya.

.

 _Continued_


End file.
